crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
AWM
AWM (Arctic Warfare Magnum) is a bolt-action sniper rifle featured in Crossfire. Overview Considered to be the "classic" Sniper Rifle, the AWM behaves quite similar to its counterpart in CS/CSO: Powerful, 1-shot kill (Except leg/wall shoot), double zoom scope, and medium bolt cycling / reload time. This gun is the only sniper rifle available in WCG, WEM, and CFS tournament, and often the weapon of choice for expert Sniper players. The AWM comes with 10 rounds magazine (20 in reserve), but in certain servers such as the North American server, it only holds 5 shots per magazine, making scoring streak quite difficult. In all CF servers, AWM is available in the Item Shop, and often costs a lot of GP to obtain. New players will not be able to buy this gun with their starting stock unless they buff it up with GP+ Item, purchase GP or win GP via spinning crates. Advantages * Very high damage * Very high accuracy * High Bulletproof Armor penetration * Purchasable via Game Points Disadvantages * Low magazine capacity (5 or 10) * Long reload time * Weapon Delay * Slowed Movement AWM-A Similar to the M4A1-X, a special "advanced" variant of the AWM exists, despite not featuring a stock variant. AWM-A features a longer scope model and bipod in foiled down position. Tips and Tricks Although for it's disadvantages, it's a gun to be feared when put in the hands of an experienced player. The fact that it's a 1 shot kill to most parts of the body, this weapon makes it a weapon of choice for just about all snipers. Quick-scopes and no-scopes are best used with this weapon for the fact that if that bullet makes contact to the body or head, it is unlikely that you will have to use a follow up shot, unlike the M700 (Beginner Sniper rifle) where it takes 2-3 shots to take down an enemy unless they've been weakened. "Dodging skills" is the ability to be constantly moving before you take the shot otherwise you will be an open target. Suggestions would include moving side to side right before you take the shot or hold the walking key to slow down your movement and increase your accuracy. You can either walk or crouch right before you fire. Crouching provides the best possible accuracy but makes you an open target. A skilled sniper can often move into position, crouch and kill another player and jump back into cover very quickly. Variants File:AWM_Balance.png|Balance Sniper_AWM-Blue_Crystal.png|Blue Crystal Sniper_AWM-Blue_Diamond.png|Blue Diamond AWM-BP.png|Blue Pottery AWM-CAMO.png|Camo AWM_CFS2015.png|CFS Sniper AWM-Ghetto Variable Scope.png|Ghetto AWM-GOLD.png|Gold AWM-Infernal_Dragon.png|Infernal Dragon BI_AWM-Invictus.png|Invictus Sniper AWM-A Jade.png|Jade AWM_Longbill.png|Longbill AWM-MAGMA.png|Magma Sniper_AWM-Mori.png|Mori Sniper_AWM-A_New_XMAS.png|New Xmas AWM-Pink.png|Pink AWM-PlatinumPlatinum AWM_A_PlatinumBlue.png|Platinum Blue AWM-RAZER.png|Razer AWM_Razer2015.png|Razer (2015) AWM-R.Dragon.png|Red Dragon AWM-5TH.png|Red Line AWM_Rio.png|Rio AWM-RUSTY.png|Rusty AWM SILENCER.png|Silencer AWM-STRIPES.png|Stripes AWM_tgp.png|TGP AWMTiger.png|Tiger AWM_A_TurtleShell.png|Turtle Shell AWM_Ultimate_Gold.png|Ultimate Gold AWM-ULTIMATESILVER.png|Ultimate Silver AWM-USS.png|Ultimate Silversmith AWM-CFVTC.png|VTC AWM wcg2011.png|WCG AWM-WCG China.png|WCG China Sniper_AWM-WEM.png|WEM AWM-XMAS.png|Xmas AWM-XMAS 2013 BI.png|Xmas Candystripe Trivia *The model of the AWM used in CrossFire is a British L115A1. The standard model for AWM. *The AWM is one of the few sniper rifles that ammo capacity varies depend on each server (Like MSG90, PSG-1, FR-F2 and Knight SR-25). Some servers however, still feature advanced AWM variants with 15 rounds, so the gun has +10 ammo on Item Icon instead of +5 like other servers. *AWM-CFS has 3 variants released each Tournament Season: CFS 2013, CFS 2013-S1 and CFS 2014. *Among sniper rifles, AWM has the largest number of variants. *During beta days, the AWM feature different moving animation, where the gun would bob up and down like older M4A1-S. It has been removed when CF was officially released. *Strangely in CF Indonesia, there is an AWM variant named as "AWM-A" but takes both model and skin from AWM-Camo perfectly. This was confusing many players at first since AWM-A doesn't have its own original variant and should be featured with bi-pod and longer scope as usual. It is later concluded as an error by players. *In CF Vietnam, despite being GP weapon, a certain event in 2015 allowed players playing 120 minutes to get this gun for free. *On the standard AWM model and most variants, the bipod is folded. On the other AWM-A variants, the bipod is deployed. *In some CF servers, the magazine capacity of the standard AWM is 5 rounds. This is the correct capacity of the AWM in real life, as its magazine can only hold five .338 Lapua Magnum bullets. Gallery AWM In-Game Model.png|HUD AWM Close Up.png|A BL OMOH is about to snipe a GR SAS with an AWM on a Transport Ship as depicted in CrossFire CGI Trailer. Untitled2.png|Ditto, about to snipe a GR SWAT in the Black Widow. Videos Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary AWM Category:AWM Variants